Statice notre Requiem
by Lily-Flash
Summary: UA - 2035, Le 25 octobre de cette année est le jour où nous célébrons ton enterrement. Un journaliste m'approche et me pose cette question : comment cette idole de toute une génération est morte ? Moi, je ne vais pas seulement répondre à cette stupide question, je vais lui raconter le plus important : comment tu as vécu. Et tout a débuté, il y a dix ans...
1. Introduction

Voilà une nouvel fiction dans univers alternatif avec comme héros principal Leo ! J'espère que vous allez aimer lire cette histoire qui sera environ de dix chapitres. Pour l'instant, le rating est T, mais ça pourra changer est passer en M.

Héros : Le seul et l'unique Leo ! (applaudissement)

Personnages récurrents : Elliot Nightray, Gilbert Nightray, Vincent Nightray, Oz Vessalius, Alice , Emily, Xerxès Break, Reim Lunettes, Sharon Rainsworth.

Couple : Plein de couples avec principalement du Leo/Elliot donc forte présence de shonen-ai (voir yaoi)

Voilà j'espère que vous passer un bon moment devant ce court chapitre, les autres seront un peu plus long !

PS : Pour ce qui lise mon autre fiction : la suite d'anagramme sera publié demain si il n'y a pas d'imprévu =)

* * *

STATICE – INTRODUCTION

_**2025… nous sommes le 5 décembre et aujourd'hui sera célébré les noces de Lacie et Revis Baskerville à l'église Sainte Felicia. La sœur du roi présente officiellement Lord Revis Baskerville comme son nouvel époux, cependant ses deux filles de 10ans ne peuvent encore devenir officiellement des héritières de la couronne du fait que le prince légitime soit disparu. Nous souhaitons tous les vœux de bonheur à notre roi et sa femme. Autre bulletin d'information, un accident a eu lieu sur l'autoroute… attention… météo : neige à Londres…**_

Un petit garçon observait depuis déjà trois heures ces grands écrans installés dans la vitrine passant d'innombrables images tantôt coloré et accueillant ou parfois sombre et désolant. Pourtant le petit garçon ne bougeait pas telle une poupée de porcelaine figé et délaissé : on pouvait apercevoir à travers de longues mèches couleurs corbeaux deux grands yeux violets teinté de petites lueurs dorés obnubilés par ces images qui défilaient devant cet enfant presque sans vie. La neige qui tombait inlassablement depuis déjà un moment ne semblait pas distraire l'enfant de cet objet bien plus animé que lui qui était pourtant le vivant des deux. Ce garçon était une tâche noire au milieu de ce manteau blanc installé par la neige : il était seul… Malgré les passants, les voitures, les cris, les rires, la vie qui l'entourait, il était seul dans ce monde blanc : la seule tâche noire au tableau.

Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule du garçon qui ne détacha pas son regard de la télévision pour autant. Celle-ci appartenait à une femme au visage triste et au regard affaiblit par la maladie, elle semblait bien trop faible pour pouvoir supporter ce froid et bien trop fragile par rapport à ce petit garçon. Cette vieille femme attrapa la main de l'enfant et le tira loin de l'écran coloré qu'il affectionnait tant. C'est à ce moment que le petit garçon suivant avec peine la femme qui avait sa main froide dans la sienne qui était si chaude prit la parole d'une voix calme et monotone.

« Mama, où allons-nous ?

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, maman va te protéger de cet homme… Maman ne veut que ton bien.

- D'accord… »

La femme pressa alors le pas tandis que l'enfant marchait avec difficulté dans la neige de plus en plus haute. Le petit garçon semblait de plus en plus obnubilé par la grande dame qui l'entraînait si loin de sa maison où il le savait, un doux feu l'attendait et un joli livre de conte illustré qu'il pourrait lire pendant des heures entières. Malheureusement, cette demeure chaleureuse s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui comme l'écran qui avait occupé sa journée… la femme prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras, le portant avec une grande difficulté, et commença à courir détruisant la couche de neige à chacun de ses pas. Ses cheveux noirs comme ceux de son enfant virevoltait autour devant elle et son souffle était de plus en plus saccadé et faible. Après avoir traversé une petite ruelle, la femme reposa son enfant à terre, ses cheveux noirs à présent teintés de blancs ne cachaient plus ses grands yeux sombres et pourtant si lumineux. La faible dame laissa échapper un petit cri de souffrance avant de s'agenouiller devant son fils l'air meurtri. Elle laissait s'échapper abondamment de nombreuses larmes chaudes qui, pour certaines, tombèrent sur le visage de l'enfant quand celle-ci le serra contre sa poitrine. Le garçon affichait toujours ce visage neutre et presque translucide donnant à cette scène une atmosphère étrange et pesante. La mère écarta le petit brun pour mieux observé son visage

« Tu as vraiment le même visage que ton père, mon chéri… Maman te trouve sublime.

- Mama, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda l'enfant semblant un peu plus encré dans la scène

- Maman va mourir et ne peux plus te protéger là-bas… Je vais te trouver un merveilleux endroit où tu pourras vivre loin de ces gens qui veulent profiter de toi…

- Pourquoi profiter de moi ?

- Parce que tu es un de leur futur… mais Maman est là… »

Une ombre à peine apparu derrière eux qu'elle se releva et attrapa à nouveau son enfant. Une course recommença à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, cette famille était poursuivie par une étrange ombre qui avançait aussi vite que cette vieille femme malade et à bout de souffle. Elle continuait pourtant son chemin avec son fils négligemment entouré par ses faibles bras en courant davantage. Les larmes redoublaient alors que l'enfant fixait l'ombre menaçante qui les suivait sans vie, la femme tomba dans une impasse et décida de cacher son fils dans un vieux coffre abimé et posé près d'ordures. Le garçon ne bougea pas et aperçu alors un homme aux longs cheveux blonds avançant dans la neige. Le petit brun ne put voir de cet homme assez jeune couvert d'une longue cape noir un revolver dans une de ses mains, le canon positionné vers le visage de sa tendre et faible mère, pourtant il resta impassible. L'inconnu avança alors davantage vers sa cible qui tremblait espérant que son fils ne sorte pas de la boîte. Le noble jeune homme pris alors la parole d'une voix désolée

« Glen souhaite que je ramène l'enfant près de son père…

- Il veut simplement l'utiliser comme il le fait avec le roi !

- Je suis désolé, mais si vous ne coopérez pas… je serais contraint de vous tuer Madame et nous savons que cela n'est point son souhait… après tout vous êtes son épouse : celle du roi !

- Il m'avait promis qu'il ne serait pas condamné à vivre en roi et qu'il serait caché du public !

- Je ne suis que l'exécuteur et donc je n'ai aucune information sur le but concret que souhait attendre Glen avec ce garçon, mais il veut ce petit et je ne peux le refuser.

- Je refuse de vous le donner ! N'avez-vous jamais voulu protéger quelqu'un au point de donner votre vie ? Demanda la faible femme meurtrie

- Désolé Madame. Murmura l'homme en baissant la tête »

Une pression suivit d'un bruit de détonateur et le petit garçon vit alors sa mère tombé vers le sol dans un bruit sourd avec un filet rouge sang sortant de sa poitrine. Tournant les yeux du corps agonisant, l'homme s'apprêta à fouiller les lieux pour trouver sa livraison, mais cette fameuse livraison sortit d'elle-même de sa cachette courant vers sa mère. Le petit garçon attrapa la main de sa mère toujours avec le même regard inexpressif tandis que celle-ci lui souriait tendrement les yeux mi-clos. L'enfant regarda le liquide chaud et flamboyant s'évader de ce petit trou percé par la balle sans un mot pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder sa mère

« Mama, tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblotante à l' opposer de son visage statique

- Non… Maman va juste devoir dormir un peu.

- Je comprends Mama, je vais rester à côté comme ça tu me verras dès ton réveil.

- Tu es mon adorable enfant… fit-elle heureuse avant d'ajouter suppliante à son meurtrier : ne l'emmener pas dans ce monde où il ne connaîtra pas la lumière. Sauvez mon fils, Jack…

- Mama ?»

L'enfant inquiet dont le visage immobile commençait à se déformer par le chagrin répéta inlassablement pendant plusieurs minutes ce mot comme si c'était une formule magique permettant de garder sa mère près de lui. Il la répéta à chaque seconde avec de plus en plus d'insistance et de désespoir. Le dénommé Jack s'approcha de l'enfant et l'attrapa dans ses bras même si celui-ci s'agrippa à la chemise de sa mère se couvrant des larmes rouges écarlates sortie du cœur de sa mère. L'homme tenta vainement de calmer l'enfant, mais finit par l'emmener chez une de ses amis ne savant plus quoi faire. Ce fut chez une femme couverte de rouge qu'il fit escale déposant l'enfant endormi par la fatigue sur le canapé. La Lady de rouge sembla s'intéresser à l'enfant et posa alors la question à son visiteur curieuse

« Que vas-tu faire de l'enfant de notre roi ?

- Je ne sais pas… le ramener au palais, je suppose ou… Je ne sais plus quoi à cause de Madame

- Madame la reine ? Tu l'as tué, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était un des ordres de Glen…

- Mais tu hésites à réaliser le souhait de cette défunte ?

- Oui, mais il n'aurait nulle part où se cacher…

- J'avoue qu'avec ses yeux… il sera difficile de le cacher longtemps, mais un de mes amis pourra peut-être exécuter cette prouesse !

- Qui ?

- Oh ce n'est pas important, du moment qu'il disparaisse de la scène… »

Jack observa pendant quelques secondes son amie avant d'accepter hésitant : après tout ce gosse méritait de vivre libre comme elle devrait pouvoir le faire, elle aussi… Cet alors que l'enfant fut emmené toujours dans les bras de Morphée dans un orphelinat : Oboeu Orphan.

En se réveillant, le petit pu voir qu'il était dans une chambre aux murs abîmés et muni d'un simple lit abimé avec une vieille télé allumée, mais cet objet ne diffusant que des images sans couleur : sa mère était mort et donc l'écran n'avait plus de couleur ? Sa mère qui l'avait protégé avait emmené les couleurs de cette boîte animée, c'est ce que pensa l'enfant regardant l'écran absent. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme vêtu d'un étrange habit oriental vint à ouvrir la porte.

« Tu as bien dormi, mon petit ?

- Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ?

- On t'a déposé ici en me disant que tu étais orphelin, je ne sais pas dans quel but on t'a emmené ici. Quant à moi, je suis Isla Yura un humble étranger venu d'Asie pour créer un orphelinat pour les enfants perdus. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Leo.

- Tu ne connais pas ton nom de famille ? »

Ses yeux violets fixèrent un instant l'homme et le garçon repensa alors aux paroles de sa mère. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait fuir, le garçon décida tout de même de respecter la volonté de cette femme courageuse et aimante qu'il avait chérie en ce temps de neige comme les autres jours. Il devait se cacher pour elle

« Juste Leo »


	2. Partie A Andante

Voilà la suite de l'histoire, il peut paraître sans intérêt pour le moment, mais il en a beaucoup en réalité. C'est une sorte de mise en place de certains personnages pour la suite de l'histoire. Bon il y la présentation de deux nouveaux protagoniste, mais le chapitre est plus court que prévu. Je promet de me rattrapé sur le prochain chapitre.

Héros : Toujours Leo

Personnages récurrents : il y en a pas mal, allez voir la liste de l'intro pour savoir

Couple : Plein de couples avec principalement du Leo/Elliot !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

STATICE – PARTIE A

_**2025… Noël approchant à grand pas, la population se rassemble dans divers magasins pour fêter dignement ce grand jour : le père noël n'oubliera encore personne cette année ! Autre bulletin d'information, l'opéra de Londres vous présentera une nouvelle pièce nommée la tragédie de sablier… Météo : brume à Londres dans la matinée suivi de fortes chutes de neige…**_

« Veux-tu bien me suivre mon petit Leo ? »

Le petit brun leva ses yeux vers l'intrus qui l'extirpait de son monde. C'était cet homme étrange qui adorait passer son temps à clamer sa passion pour un homme à Leo tout en lui confiant de base besogne. Isla Yura était un homme orignal et bien singulier, déjà par son apparence unique et étrangement dérangeante. Son physique reposait sur deux couleurs : le blanc de sa peau qui contrastait avec ses cheveux rouges sang lui donnant un aspect effrayant voir fantomatique. Avec un visage aux joues creuses, on pouvait voir avec une certaine facilité sa maigreur accentuant sa silhouette allongée et de par son style vestimentaire, il était facile de deviner qu'il n'avait rien d'un britannique et ses origines orientales étaient mises en avant par d'extravagantes tenues qui en plus étaient coûteuses. Sa coquetterie était aussi flagrante que sa laideur, la moitié de sa fortune qu'il parvenait à amasser par des moyens sans doute douteux. Pourtant, il était un homme respecté par la population ou parfois même admiré pour avoir ouvert un orphelinat pour ses enfants perdus qui se multipliaient dans les sinistres rues de Londres. Mais c'était qu'une façade bien évidemment, Isla Yura n'avait ouvert cet orphelinat dans le seul but d'acquérir de l'argent en se servant de ces enfants comme travailleurs ou devrait-on dire esclaves. Depuis son arrivée dans cet endroit peu accueillant, Leo n'avait cessé de voler dans la rue, de mendier toujours en rapportant le butin à son hôte. Isla Yura était ainsi, il désirait s'enrichir le plus vite possible en se servant des enfants abandonnés et livrés devant sa porte. Cependant, son souhait le plus grand était de pouvoir être digne de cet homme : Jack Vessalius. C'est pour ça que depuis son arrivée, l'enfant avait été utilisé pour attendrir le passant et enrichir le vil profiteur. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était prisonnier : Leo avait la possibilité de s'enfuir à chaque fois qu'il jouait cette comédie, mais s'enfuir l'emmènerait nulle part et le condamnerait à une mort certaine. C'est pour ça qu'il restait auprès de cet infâme serpent aux beaux discours.

Leo se leva lentement se détachant complètement de cet écran qui le passionnait tant. Le petit garçon suivit alors Yura à travers les couloirs où de multiples débris sur le sol couvert de cendre décoraient sinistrement le lieu. Au bout du tunnel, l'homme au rouge flamboyant ouvrit la dernière porte laissant un autre enfant apparaître. On pouvait dire que ce gamin avait l'air d'être son opposé : un grand sourire affiché sur son visage, deux magnifiques yeux verts pétillants qui vous mettaient en confiance. Leo recula d'un pas voulant s'éloigner de cet être, cependant Yura le poussa vers le petit garçon fixant curieusement le petit brun méfiant. Isla Yura observa cette scène cachant son sourire amusé du comportement de son « nouvel enfant » avant de prendre la parole de cette voix grinçante et moqueuse

« N'aie pas peur mon petit Leo, ce garçon est un ami. Il s'appelle Oz, mais tu peux également l'appeler Jack si tu en as envie !

- Bonjour, je suis Oz ! S'exclama le petit blond l'air joyeux

- Leo… murmura Leo ne sachant pas la réaction à adopter vers cet inconnu

- Je vous laisse jouer tous les deux, les enfants. Je reviendrais dans une heure vous emmener dehors pour… mendier. »

Isla Yura s'en alla alors laissant les deux enfants seuls. Leo resta tout d'abord méfiant refusant de s'approcher de ce garçon au sourire trop joyeux et amical pour être réel. Cette méfiance fut malheureusement inutile vu qu'Oz attira le brun dans sa chambre en le tirant par la manche de ce vieux t-shirt abimé qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis son arrivée. Leo nota que la chambre de son camarade était identique à la sienne : une télé noire et blanc, un vieux lit et un petit bureau avec une vielle chaise trop haute pour eux. Leo pu tout de même remarquer quelques livres posés sur le lit, mais observa rapidement la télé qui semblait ne pas avoir été allumé depuis longtemps. Cependant, un ouvrage à la couverture bleue et abîmé vint à apparaître devant les yeux du brun. Celui-ci recula rapidement pour apercevoir Oz souriant lui tendant ce livre

« Tu aimes lire, Leo ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne lis pas vraiment… murmura le brun sans réel envie de faire la conversation

- Tiens ce livre alors, c'est ma série préférée : Holy Knight ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ? Demanda le blond surexcité à l'idée de faire découvrir ce magnifique ouvrage à Leo

- Euh… je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir…

- Mais si ! Tu vas aimer, je te le garantie… »

Oz força le petit brun à prendre le livre dans ses mains. Leo ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi tant de sympathie de la part de ce garçon, mais accepta le cadeau sans joie. Oz commença alors à lui raconter sa vie qui avait des similarités avec la sienne. Le blond était né dans une grande famille au sang noble et comme n'importe quelle famille, il avait deux parents et une petite sœur sans oublier un oncle gâteau. Le problème était le père d'Oz qui le haïssait depuis quelques années et sans comprendre pourquoi Oz vit le dégout qu'éprouvait son père pour lui. Au final, son père avait fini par l'abandonner ici à Londres devant la porte d'Isla Yura et comme personne n'avait essayé de le chercher, le petit blond en avait conclu que personne n'avait besoin de lui là-bas. Leo se sentait triste pour ce petit enfant joyeux, mais fut ramené à la réalité à l'arrivée de leur bienfaiteur.

« Il est l'heure, mes agneaux ! »

Voilà comment devait terminer la journée de Leo, de la neige dans les cheveux et des personnes qui passaient soit peinés ou dégoutés en voyant un gosse sale et couvert de neige… Soudain, il vit des pièces tombées sur le sol devant lui. Leo leva ses yeux vers deux grands yeux bleus et un sourire éclatant comme une lueur de soleil à travers ces nuages. La personne qui venait de poser ces pièces était un petit garçon vêtu dans manteau bleu et d'une grande écharpe de la même couleur.

« Tu as froid aussi ?»

Le petit garçon fixa curieusement Leo avant de regarder aux alentours. Leo l'observa un peu intrigué, mais aussi méfiant vis-à-vis de cet être inconnu. Cet enfant enleva alors son écharpe sous les yeux intrigués de Leo avant de l'enrouler autour du coup du brun avec un grand sourire. Leo ne bougea pas, mais son regard affichait tout son étonnement et aussi sa joie. Sans savoir pourquoi ce garçon venait de… l'ancrée un peu plus dans la réalité.

« Tu n'auras plus froid comme ça ! »

Le garçon se mit à sourire jusqu'au moment où son nom se fit entendre. Leo observa alors ce garçon s'éloigner tout en lui adressant un signe de main pour rejoindre un grand homme blond portant une légère moustache apparente avec le même regard que l'enfant excepté que celui-ci était bien plus sévère. Puis ces personnes disparurent peu à peu sous les flocons de neiges éloignant plus en plus Leo d'eux. Le soir-même, plusieurs enfants étaient rassemblés dans le hall de l'orphelinat avec tous de quelques pièces ou billets en main. Seul une enfant aux longs cheveux châtains et sa franche levée en l'air à l'aide d'un nœud semblait n'avoir eu aucune chance. Voyant l'absence d'argent dans les mains de la jeune fille, Isla Yura prit la parole avec un grand sourire étrangement faux.

« Ma petite Emily… où est l'argent ?

- Pourquoi dois-je mendier alors que je suis une héritière ? Demanda l'enfant avec le plus grand sourire moqueur qu'il avait été donné de voir à Leo

- Parce que toute ta famille a été décimé ma chère enfant ! »

Cette phrase prononcée d'une voix chantonnant avait rendu la petite fille muette avec un regard remplit de sentiments confus, mais violent. Ses membres tremblaient et elle semblait prête à se jeter au cou de cet énergumène qui venait de se moquer d'elle. Cependant, il la frappa violemment faisant tomber la demoiselle sur le sol sans aucun scrupule. Elle resta allongé par terre jusqu''au départ du gérant, puis éclata en sanglot lorsqu'il fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Papa et Maman ne devait pas mourir… pourquoi ils m'ont abandonnée ? Je ne suis pas d'accord… Kevin… »

Oz se précipita sur l'enfant l'entourant de ses maigres bras prononçant un bien triste comptine… Etrangement l'enfant se calma, mais les larmes continuaient de couler. Leo ne s'en approcha pas et comme les autres enfants décida de s'en aller. Excepté qu'Oz le retint en l'appelant, il semblait que le blond voulait du soutien de la part de son ami ce qu'étrangement Leo fit en allant à côté du blond. Il tandit la main à la petite fille pour l'aider à se lever. Une fois debout, il posa alors une question toute simple

« C'est quoi cette comptine ?

- Humpty Dumpty, tu ne connais pas ? Demanda Emily surprise

- Non. Répondit Leo d'une voix plate

- Tu es bizarre l'épouvantail… Répliqua l'enfant

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu poses des questions alors que la réponse ne t'intéresse pas !

- Bah tu ne pleures plus. »

La jeune fille le regarda surprise d'abord en passant une main sur ses yeux en remarquant que les larmes avaient cessé de couler, puis elle se mit à rit souriant comme une petite fille toute heureuse devant un joli cadeau de noël.

« Je t'apprendrai cette comptine épouvantail, elle est le symbole qui nous lie d'Oz et moi.

- Je m'appelle Leo et non épouvantail ! S'offusqua l'enfant

- Et moi c'est Doll !

- N'est-ce pas plutôt Emily ? Demanda Leo ayant entendu ce prénom prononcé par Isla Yura

- C'est mon ancien nom, mais je n'existe plus en tant que cette personne.

- Tu es bizarre Doll ! Fit Leo en souriant

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas bizarre, mais géniale ! »

C'est ainsi que naquit une nouvelle amitié entre ces enfants. Ce fut également le seul cadeau de Noël que Leo eu cette année-là. Le soir du réveillon, il n'avait pas pu regarder ces images montrant des sourires et de la joie dans des familles heureuses. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à lire ce livre que lui avait offert Oz et son plongea, alors dans un autre univers, mais bien plus doux et qui ne le ramenait pas à la réalité le soir enneigé de Noël, après tout la télé avait menti… le père noël l'avait oublié pour la première fois… Et c'est comme ça que passa ces soirs de solitude : le garçon plonger dans un livre pour enfant nommé Alice aux pays des merveilles avec autour de son cou, cette écharpe bleu qu'un inconnu lui avait donné.


End file.
